Bella's New Life
by anniesam123
Summary: The Cullens leave & Bella goes to Florida & gets Pregnant. 5 years later they collide together by accident and see that’s shes started a whole new life as a singer and mom. How will they react? But more importantly how will Bella? NO Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Kay well this is my 2nd story! Contains minor cussing but it's only like 1 word...lol Oh and Read my other story its on my Profile... Well on with the story... Hope you guys enjoy!**

I smiled as I inhaled the sweet, bitter aroma of the coffee. I could live like this forever. I looked out the window out into the sunny baby blue skies of Beverly Hills, California. So very different from Forks where the day pigs flew was like the day the sun came out. I sighed remembering I had to go and visit Charlie soon. It wasn't that I didn't love Charlie, because I did with all my heart, but that place, that small little house had so many memories of _Edward._

I let out a wry grin, proud of myself it had been almost 5 years since I'd seen him and I was barely getting used to saying it again. I remembered when I used to flinch whenever_ anybody_ even mentioned the name Edward.

I smoothed my hands down through my plain pink T-shirt, and looked at the clock. I cursed when it say 9:30, I was supposed to meet with Pamela in 30 minutes!

"Doggy!" I screamed, getting out his food from the cabinet, while trying not to fall.

"Doggy!" I screamed again. Where in the world was he? I hoped Maggie didn't leave the back door open again. Oh, man she was going to be in so much trouble when she got up!

I stood still for a moment and listened. Hearing nothing I took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer to god hoping he was on my side today and this wasn't a start of a majorly crappy day. I listened again with a concentrated look on my face.

"Oh my damn Bella! Do not tell me I have to bring you plums again! Cause it looks like you have a constipated tummy!" I jumped nearly throwing the dog food into the air.

"Kenny!" I screamed out as my eyes were greeted with his friendly face slowly walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, Doggy by his side.

"Bella!" he screamed back in a mocking matter, laughing. "I thought I'd save you the trouble of screaming your tonsils out and bring him here since he was out back with me."

"Thank you so much!" I said as I fed Doggy.

"No problemo" He said as he dug his head into the refrigerator.

"Umm Kenny can you do me a favor and take care of Doggy for a while, because I have to go meet Pamela." I said while digging into my purse, looking for my keys.

"Ugh why are you going to go see that old hag, she's such a bitch." He rolled his eyes into the refrigerator.

"She is not!" I protested, although I knew it was slightly true, "Plus she's the one found me and got me somewhere in this life. Plus she gives great advice!"

"Yea only, because she can't take any for herself" he said matter of factly, "and she needs to…"

"Kenny don't be mean. If you haven't got anything to say-"

"Don't say it at all. Yea I got it Bells, like in second grade. Remember ?"

I laughed remembering her, and Kenny's screwed up little face when he first heard it.

"Well I've got to go I'll be back like in 2 to 3 hours, and ill pick up Maggie from Pre-School, bye Ken" I yelled out as I grabbed my purse and headed out to the large Maghoney doors.

"Bye Bells!"

**So what do you think? Good? Plain out Awful? Leave me reviews and feed back please!! 3 –AnnieSam123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but school has been eating me up! Lol and there were some questions about who was who…So here it goes:**

**Who's Kenny?**

**He's one of Bella's Best friends. I wont tell you anything more…lol You'll just have to read on…**

**Q. Who's Doggy?**

**A. He's Bella's Dog…I know its kinda a weird name,… but you'll find out later why he called that lol**

**Well Anyway…thanks for the Reviews: defectedSMARTperson, A is for Angel, Twilightfreak00, oceanlover14, Lila8171997, Katie B 17 Lots of love!**

I sped up in the lonely street every few minutes checking the rearview mirrors for the police. I felt wretched. I was late picking up Maggie again. 3 days in a row. I screamed in frustration as the light turn red, right in front of me.

I glared at the red light my vision becoming blurred my tears. I hated doing this. I felt like she, my baby, though I was abandoning her…just like _he_ did. I finally cracked. I rested my head against the steering wheel and let the sobs take over my body. I don't know how long I sat there. Minutes? Hours? Decades even? But I was pulled out of my blank mind by the rude roar of a car honking behind me. I lifted my head and wiped away my tears with trembling hands and started driving towards the school.

I hurriedly parked the car in the parking lot, narrowly missing the Cadillac next to me. I jogged as best as I could in the heels and when I got to the little modern yet homey looking classroom, I hesitantly opened the door.

Maggie sat down in the book area on one of the teeny tiny chairs, her shining black hair gleaming in the sunlight. Becky was rubbing her back unaware of my presence. I slowly walked toward them and said, "Mag?"

I heard her sniffling and Becky graced a tired smile and slowly let go of Maggie and walked toward me.

I watched her approach me slightly frightened, embarrassed, and jealous that she got to spend all day w/ _my_ daughter while I had to go out to work not being able to see my Maggie til school was over.

She placed her small hand onto my forearm and led me outside by the door.

"Hello Bella." She said formally.

"Hello Becky." I replied back stiffly.

We stared at each other none of us moving. This is what bothered me about , She had the biggest mood swings around adults. Oh never ever around he children of course, she was like some sort of goddess to them, but to all the other parents she acted.... different. She reminded me of an animal. I wasn't entirely sure which one it was, but it definatly acted nice on the outside, but in the inside, had the mind of the devil. She studied me in with her green eyes as I did to her.

Today she was wearing a pink floral shirt with blue jeans, unlike the long hippie skirts she usually wore. She had this awkward fascination with cats too. Her desk was covered with pictures and _statues_ of them. Some people collect cute teddy bears and some collect awkward looking cat statues. Oh well. What ever makes her happy..

Her face turned into a deep frown, which she quickly covered up with a concerned look.

"Bella I'm a bit worried about Maggie, she didn't eat or talk today at all. Do you have any idea why that would be?"

I stared at her, she knew why. She just wanted me to say it aloud, maybe turn it into some juicy gossip for the tabloids to eat up.

"Yes I do," I muttered. "But this is probably just a phase we'll get through it, _Beck._ I'm sure of it." I childishly used the name she hated the most, Beck, but she aggravated me so much! Her reaction to it was satisfying too.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled pleasantly, obviously not believing it, and sharply turned around and went to the main hall, her beads clinking together.

I walked into the room to see Maggie looking out the window.

"You did I again." She said in her quiet voice,

" I'm sorry honey. I really tried to make it in time, but I went to Pamela's today to talk to her about work and I left with enough time to pick you up, but there was a big accident involving a huge truck and 4 other little ones, so the freeway was a mess. I'm sorry baby."

I leaned in to bury my face in her hair, but she pulled away slowly as if unwillingly. "But you promised." She murmured still not facing me. A jolt of pain ran through me, she sounded like my 18 year old self….

"I know. I'm sorry. If I could go back in time I'd change what happened today, but I can't. Believe me, I'd try with all my mite, just to make you happy" I though helplessly as Edwards face flashed through my head.

Unable to take it anymore I grabbed Maggie and hugged her with a all my strength and loved the fact that she tried to hug me back with as much strength as I did. I smiled.

"You know what? Tomorrow I have the day off and after school I'll pick you up on time and we'll go to the park and have a picnic and then we'll even go to Build a Bear!" I said with a grin.

"Really?" she said looking at me with her big dark blue eyes.

"Yes really." I said.

She studied me for a moment as I crouched perfectly still hoping she'd see the truth and finally said, "Kay" She smiled and skipped to go find her stuff in the cubby room. I looked around the classroom and saw her artwork and smiled. Hers stood out the most using the most realistic colors and coloring _inside_ the lines, while the others used blazingly bright, effulgent colors and looked hurried, but still all looked amazing.

I turned as I heard her shoes clattering on the floor.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yep", she grinned, her 2 front teeth missing making her look even younger.

I grabbed her stuff and took a hold of her small hand and walked out to the parking lot.

I opened her door and buckled her into the safe guard seat and placed her stuff into the trunk of my silver Lexus. I backed out into the street and looked at her from the rear view mirror. "How does ice cream sound Mag?"

"Yaaay!" she squealed. I laughed she was exactly like her father; always so full of life and energy. It made sense though; I mean he had been a dance and gym instructor. I let a small chagrinned smile grace my face as I the memory came back to me.

A few months after _Edward_ left. I guess a word that could sum me up was…chaotic. I had been on the borderline of severe anorexia and insomnia, when Charlie had enough, and had Renee come to Forks and bring me to Florida. I threw an amazing fit, no more like a tantrum, or like all hell broke loose as Charlie like to say it. I ended up leaving though, but more for the reason that it would please Renee and Charlie. I remember having an epiphany that everything would be different at my stay in Florida, and boy was I right.

After my first month in Florida I showed signs of 'improvement'. I ate, and sometimes even talked. The only thing that had not improved much at all was my lack of sleep. I woke up every night screaming, that awful day re-running in every corner of my sleep. Almost like Freddy Crooger. Only I woke up while I hoped I had died like in the movies, just to take the pain away.

I shuddered as the memory brought back memories that threatened to rip open the wounds of my heart with great ferocity. Gosh after these past months I thought I was over it. Done with him. I was just fooling myself.

Well Renee had home schooled me for the first and a half-month, before she was satisfied at my improvement, hell even I was satisfied, and sent me tothe public school nearby.

I went to school and amazingly became pretty popular among some people. Of course the school had its own Mike Newton's and Jessica Stanley's, so I managed to avoid them _most_ of the time, I happily noticed that the people in Florida didn't make such a fuss as they did in Forks. Probably because there were so many people there.

One day Renee had the insane urge to learn the tango. Yup that's it _tango_. I had laughed at her at first trying to convince myself she had not gone loony, but the week after that I found myself in a studio, with Chanel death traps strapped onto my feet. Alice would have been proud. I was partnered with Maggie's father, Calvin, who was pretty good at tango since he was after all the dance instructor, Sam's, nephew. We became friends and eventually more. We did so much together, Disneyworld, the beach, clubs…He was like my best friend, but had the potential to be more.

One night during Spring Break in Cancun, Calvin and I had a little bit to much Vodka, saying if we were gonna have one night only when we drank alchohol we better make it count right? Well we lived up to that thought, and woke up next to each other the next morning _nude_.

Let's just say we were both full of plenty of surprise to fill up a concert full of people. And my scream that morning probably _did_ wake up a concert full of people. We both brushed it away though, musing at how at least it happened with someone we both knew and not some drunk hairy arrogant jerk. Calvin laughed when I told him that, laughing at my fear of hairy men.

We went on w/ life and eventually just stayed best friends.

I snapped out History Heaven when I heard Maggie screaming out, "Mommy! You just passed Ben and Jerry's!"

I screeched to a halt and did a U-turn to Ice Cream land. "Sorry, baby, I wasn't really paying attention. You know me."

"Well come on mommy! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" she giggled.

"Ha ha. O.K. honey let's go."

**Well that's the chapter! I promise I'll try to Update soon! Just remember:: Reviews make me update faster please! Tell me what you guys thought? Could have been clearer? Good? Bad? Tell me please! ;] Reviews make my world go round! Lol. 3 –AnnieSam123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my Readers! Well thanks for all the reviews and alerts i got from last time. they helped motivate me a lot. : ) **

**Well this next chapter is a lot more suspenseful to me. I'm sorry none of the Cullen's have made any appearances yet, but I promise you guys, it'll be pronto. : )**

**I hope you guys like this Chapter! i worked hard on it. So remember to Review and Review! I'll answer any questions you guys ask as soon as possible in the next chapter. And if you guys want me to Review your storys just ask me in a review or message to me and I'll do it. **

**Enjoy! : )**

* * *

I laughed as Maggie nearly ran into the door in her haste to get into what she probably called heaven.

"Maggie slow down!" I called out, only causing her to squeal and run faster, ecstatic that I was chasing her slowly. I may not be as physically challenged as I was before, but running was still not one of my favorite sports.

Maggie waited for me by the entrance of the store tapping her tiny foot impatiently. I smiled, she reminded me of Alice most of the time, before reaching down and nuzzling my panting face into her red neck.

She squealed, "Ewww, mommy you're sweaty!"

I laughed and walked into the store the bells hooked onto the door tinkling merrily in unison.

"What do you want Mag?" I asked her as we got into the long line of couples, children, and sweaty adults, waiting to satisfy their sweet tooth.

"Ummm" she mumbled, as she craned her neck to look over the bizarrely tall man in a black leather cloak, in front of us.

She pouted, "I can't see anything mama."

She squirmed against me trying to get a better view.

I put her on the ground and said, "Here go look at the ice-cream choices and come back quick cause it's almost our turn."

I smiled and kissed her head and gave her a little push toward the uncrowded space close to us. She gave me big doe eyes, and bit her full lips, with nervousness. She hated being far from me in public. I remember the first time I left her alone for a moment at the grocery store; it had been a catastrophe... She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me with her.

"Mag," I said in a wary voice. "It'll be okay, ill be waiting here for you, I won't leave, I promise."

"But…" she looked at me uncertainly.

"Trust me Mag."

"Kay." She mumbled, while walking to the space, throwing glances back at me every few seconds, as I smiled reassuringly at her.

I looked up and noticed the man in front of us looking at me, with black piercing eyes. I quickly looked away, his penetrating eyes unreadable. A chill ran throughout my body, and the hairs on my neck stood up straight, as if electrified, as the room suddenly felt cold and lonely. I gasped more unneeded air, and looked for Maggie frantically. She was standing a few steps away from me, and looking at me with confused eyes, and came running to me at once.

I crouched down, and spread my arms open, as she hurtled herself into them, "Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. Mommy's okay." I said as I shivered, and licked my lips nervously.

She gave me a look that said that she clearly did not believe me.

"Mommy." She wined, loudly, causing several people to look over at us.

"Maggie, its nothing I swear!" I said with a lot more force than I intended to, as her little face flinched and looked down.

"Mags I'm sorry," I kissed her cheek, "but nothings wrong I promise."

"Are you sure?" she said with worried eyes, as she looked at me from under her lashes.

"Yes, I'm positive." I said trying to sound strong.

"One hundred percent?"

"One thousand percent" I replied.

"Okay." She mumbled into my neck. "But I promise mommy I won't let nobodys hurt you."

I stiffened as she said that, she knew me more than I gave her credit for.

"Have you figured out what you want?" I said, changing the subject.

"Oh yea!" She squealed. " I want Chocolate Fudge Brownie, pwease."

"Okay." I said as I kissed her black hair.

She resumed to her position of having her head nestled in between my neck and right shoulder blade.

I hesitantly looked out of the corner of my eye to look at the man from before, and saw he wasn't looking at me with those frightening eyes. I took a deep breath to calm my over reacting nerves.

I scolded myself, for overreacting in front of the man. He probably thought I was loony and belonged in a padded cell. Although I tried to convince myself it was nothing, and he was most likely just an old man getting ice cream after work, or something, a part of my brain was screaming there was more than just that.

I looked at him once more, and studied him closely. He was wearing a black leather trench coat it seemed, which was very different that what people usually wore in hot, sunny, California. I could only see him from the side view since he wasn't facing me, but he had deep dark brown hair, which was graying, and he was uniquely handsome, although he looked as if he were in his early 60's. A thought that struck me, was that his skin color was not far from being the same shade as mine, it looked only about one or 2 shades darker. I rarely ever saw _anyone _as pale as me. Hell, even Maggie wasn't as albino as me, she had inherited Calvin's, warm caramel colored skin.

I barely noticed that about 10 minutes had passed when the mystery mans turn was up, and he slowly walked over to the cashier where a teenage girl about 16 or 17, was counting money into the register. She looked up from the register, and her eyes widened as she took in the site of him, and grew noticeably tense.

"Hi…umm…Welcome…to umm Ben and J-Jerry's, what can…I…umm do for you…today?" She stuttered out.

I felt pity for her. I knew exactly how she felt, but that proves, I thought to myself, that there's something strange about him.

"Next!" I heard a bored man call out from the other side of the room.

I rearranged Maggie into my shoulder and walked over to the cashier.

"Hi, welcome to Ben and Jerry's what can I do for you?" the boy said.

"Hi, I'd like a medium cone of Chocolate Fudge Brownie and a medium cup of Organic Strawberry Ice cream please."

"Okay that'll be nine dollars and 57 cents."

I handed him a 20 and waited for my change and the scoops. I set Maggie onto the ground and smiled at her, and she smiled back too, excitedly.

When he came back a few moments later he looked at me closely before handing me the scoops and said, "Here you g-…hey aren't you Isabella Swan?" he said in a shocked, incredulous voice.

I blushed and mentally cursed for not bringing my big black sunglasses and hat out of the car, to cover up my face.

I mumbled yea, but than quickly whispered, "Can you please not tell anyone I'm here. I'm supposed to be here with my daughter for some alone time…"

He looked at Maggie for a minute who was giving him bambi eyes, just like she did every time someone found out about me, while licking her chocolate cone like an angel. He finally said, "Alright, but can you do me a favor please?" he looked at me earnestly.

"Yea…okay," It wasn't a surprise when fans asked me that, I usually just gave them a few 20's so they could shut their mouths and not call the paparazzi.

"Can I please have your autograph? My girlfriend loves your music and movies and she'd have a stroke if she found out that I met you, and didn't get your autograph."

I laughed, "Alright. This will make her swoon over you, kid." I took out a pen and sheet of paper from my bag and said, "Who should I make it too?"

"Mary-Anne"

I quickly signed it and gave it to him, "Thank you so much…here."

I grabbed his hand into my warm one and placed a 50 bill into it, "Thank you for doing this for me." I said and quickly grabbed my cup, grabbed Maggie's hand and sat at the window, before he could say anything.

Maggie sat across me while licking her cone repeatedly in a rapid motion.

I giggled and said, "Maggie slow down your gonna get a brain freeze! Remember last time?"

She gave me a reproachful look before huffing and taking a slow long lick of her cone while eyeing me.

"That's better."

"Hmph."

"Sooo… how was school today?"

"It was great!" she went on telling me about her day from the moment I dropped her off, to the moment I picked her up. It never ceased to amaze me, how much detail she noticed and talked about; from the color of Mrs. Hale's multi-colored chalk to her best friend, Katie's, maroon socks.

"…And then Emily got mad at Masen, because she heard that Pete told Josh that Cynthia told Lucy that Jackie heard Masen tell Cornell who told everyone, that Emily snored during naptime." She giggled, as she took a ferocious, unlady like bite out of her cone.

"So, overall you had a great day?" I smiled.

"Yep and we also painted cones today for Christmas!" **[A/N I used to love doing that Lol.] **

I grinned, and looked down into my half full cup and dug my spoon into it when I noticed that Maggie had stopped talking. I looked up to see her glaring over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw the same man from before looking at Maggie and me, with steady eyes. I swallowed my suddenly dry throat and quickly looked back at Maggie. She was still glaring at him, when I asked her if she was ready to leave?

"Yes." She said in a flat tone while continuing to have a starring contest with the strange man.

I stood up quickly nearly tumbling the chair over and grasped Maggie's hand and tugged her away from the table and out into the parking lot.

I hurriedly ran to the coupe and buckled her into the backseat and drove out, wondering why the man was looking out the window at us, as we drove off into the city.

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Review and tell me what you think ; )**

**C'mon don't be shy ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**O.k. sorry for not updating in a while! I was just writing this extra meaty chapter Lol. I hope you guys enjoy! ;] **

**Songs this Chapter was inspired by: Do You Wanna Touch By ****Joan Jett****, Thunder by ****Boys like Girls****, Far Away by ****Nickleback****, Yellow by ****Coldplay****, I hate this part by ****PCD**** && Why? By ****Annie Lennox**

**Chapter 4**

I frowned at the house, as Maggie happily skipped up the brick pathway to the huge house. The man from Ben and Jerry's was still lurking in my thoughts.

I opened the door to a classic rock song, The Ramones song: Blitzkrieg Bop. I laughed as Maggie yelled in delight, "I love this song!" her voice drowned by the blaring music.

She began dancing the most awkward, but cute moves I had ever seen. She was shaking her little butt side to side, and I nearly lost it and laughed right then and there, but I had to suppress my giggles, as I sprinted the hallway for my Nikon Camera. I just _had_ to get this on tape. Maybe even send it to Americas Funniest Home Videos…

I giggled to myself as I ran down the way to where I could see Maggie still dancing her cute little number, unaware I was watching her. She was in the middle of a twirl with her blue eyes closed, when I saw her, trip over her pink converse's shoelaces. I gasped in horror as I saw her fall into a large clay vase, representing an angel; Kenny had bought in an Art Auction down in L.A.

I defending crash of the both of them crashing into the ground , in a mass of dust and flesh. The collision had been loud enough for Kenny to hear and stop the music and whatever he was doing to charge into the foyer of the house, swinging a metal bat.

"Maggie!" I cried out, I kneeled and as quickly as I could placed the camera onto the ground as I shoved clumps of rock away from her. Her eyes wide open transfixed on the ceiling. I heard fast footsteps and something clatter behind be onto the linoleum floor.

Suddenly Kenny was beside me rubbing plaster from Maggie's squirming body. It was finally when I started patting Maggie's face furiously that she finally screeched out, "Gah!! I'm fine! Stop!"

"Maggie!" Kenny and I cried out in unison, relief evident in our voices. We both lunged at her trying to hug her, I barely got a moments touch of her before Kenny roughly, but softly pushed me off and grabbed her. I was instantly annoyed, but hearing him chant,: "You crazy little beautiful child." To her calmed, her, me, and even him down. I awed at the moment.

Her and Kenny had a special kind of bond. I wouldn't be surprised if his was as strong as my bond with her. I instantly felt happy, that even if Maggie didn't have her biological father 24/7 with her, she'd still a fill in father, Kenny.

He had been with Calvin and I throughout the whole pregnancy. Most of the pictures of Maggie within my big round belly was with the three of us, Becka coming later on in the pregnancy. Overall I guess I always new deep inside Kenny would always be there more than Calvin would, no matter how much Calvin did try. He was always a dancer. That was his passion. It flowed through his veins ever since his birth, and would keep on for the rest of his life. Right now he was in Tokyo doing some sort of dancing concert. Maggie had been amazed at all the pics he sent her through the mail. Mostly of all the sites he had been too, all of them being signed with an: I promise I will take you here some day! He had sent her so many so far, I doubted he'd be able to take her to them all in one lifetime.

I watched as Kenny looked at Maggie with the type of adoration I always saw Charlie giving me. Tears gathered in my eyes as I grabbed the camera slowly, determined to get the picture right the first time. I pressed down and....

**CLICK!**

The flash seemed to blind us all and snap Kenny out of the moment. He pulled himself and Maggie up and offered me a hand up. I smiled up at him and took it.

He scratched his short black hair head and suddenly looked very embarrassed, which was weird since Kenny was **never** embarrassed. We lived together, for goodness sake!

"Uhh…" He started out. Looking at anything but me. He finnaly stared at the painting next to the glass clear window.

"Yes, Ken?" Unaware at what he was trying to say…

"Uhh… Sorry for…umm… what happened… uhh…-"

"Oh!! Kenny its alright! You just had a parent happens all the time when I take Maggie to the doctor when she has a fever."

He looked bewildered. "Parent moment?" He said blankly.

"Yes parent moment." When the blank expression, was still plastered on his tan face, I clarified. "You know when, the one thing you love most in the world. The one thing you've watched grow up within your eyes. Seeing the one you love helpless and the terror that you might lose that one soul who made such a big difference in your life…"

"Realization blossomed on his face. "Oh…" he murmured. He walked to one of the cushiony, expensive chairs by the wall and tiredly sat on it with a sigh. He closed his eyes, and placed his chin on his hand.

Maggie and I stayed where we were, staring at him. I cleared my throat and bended down so I was eye to eye with Maggie. The curiosity blazing like a fire shown through her eyes.

I nervously asked, "Maggie are you alright. Do you feel any pain? Any teeth lose? Do your eyes hurt?..." I babbled on and on, asking her if she was sure she was alright. Her answers did not please me however. She kept on saying 'I'm okay', but it didn't seem possible to me! She had smashed into a _marble_ mini statue. She had to have a scratch right? "Maggie. Are. You. Sure? " I said slowly, pronouncing each word with slow deliberation.

"Yes. I. Am." Maggie replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"Are you sure…." I was about to start rambling again, when Kenny cut me off.

"Bella. She said she was okay!" He said calmly. "And as far as I can tell, she feels and looks perfectly fine. Give the kid some credit. She managed to survive, where you would probably be in a coma if you were in her spot." He grinned.

I scowled. "No I wouldn't, I muttered childishly.

"Yes you would Mama! Your Clluummsy!" Maggie chided in.

I scowled at them both.

Their laughter ringed around us. "Maggie why don't you give your mom a kiss, and go and get ready for dinner."

"Kay." She swiftly kissed Ken's cheeks and mine and skipped up the stairs, with a grace that said, Yes, I can skip up stairs, can you?

My head snapped away from where Maggie was 2 seconds before as I heard Kens snickers. "Be quiet." I complained.

"Bella, you over think things way to much."

"No, I don't," I said stubbornly.

"Bella stop trying to fool yourself!" He chortled. "Remember Olivia's Baby shower?"

I remembered all right. I had been in charge of ordering all the food, and I had ordered twice of everything afraid that we would run out. Lets just say we didn't run out at all. We had enough food left over to give it all to 2 of the local shelters.

"Be quiet, and lets go eat dinner."

"If you say so captain."

**Kenny Pov**

I laid in bed, staring up at the intricate designs upon my ceiling after dinner. 6 years ago I would not have believed I would be living here now. My life had changed drastically when I had first met Bella. She had been kind, caring, non-judgmental, trustworthy, but most importantly she loved me. Not more than a friend that was, but that was okay with us both. We were both perfectly content that way. Sure, I'll admit I first thought of her that way, in reality who wouldn't? She was all a guy could want. But that had been in the beginning of our relationship, but as time progressed both of us new we couldn't be more, to each other

A small laugh escaped my lips. I remember the first day we met. I remembered it clearly, just as if it had happened yesterday….

**Flash Back**

"Kenny! My main man! What's up? Are you gonna go to Kristines 18thbirthday bash this Saturday? I heard its gonna be awesome!"

There were catcalls all around us.

"I heard Samantha G's gonna be giving Blow Jobs at the door!" Max called out, as we all laughed.

"I'd so tap that." Mark lazily said.

"I _did_ tap that!" Peter bragged.

"Only because she felt sad you were still a virgin! At what 17?" Mark shot back as ooohhs filled the dark, tobacco reeking room.

"Hey at least I got some!" The rooms laughs could be heard a mile away I was sure.

This was my family. This is where I lived. in this cramped 3 bedroom house with not enough furniture to fill a homeless mans box. Takeout was scattered throughout the house & stains filled up every room. The only time we really cleaned it out was when some of us was gonna bring a girl over, and actually planned on being with the chick for a while.

I got up, dusted my basketball shorts off, and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey Kenanator! Get me a beer will ya?!"

"'Kay!"

I yawned as I opened the refrigerator. I grimaced as I saw the insides. It was nearly empty. All that was in there was some molded cheese, whipped cream (which I would never touch, not knowing there the guys had put it…), half a McDonalds cheeseburger, empty milk carton, some eggs, Carrots, a can of butter, and barbeque sauce, were just about the only things edible.

"We don't have anymore beer!" I called out, as I lifted up an empty beer bottle from he corner of the fridge.

A series of groans were the response.

"I think we have some stashed in the basement from our last party?" Peter yelled back.

I went down to the basement door, and cursed at the pit of darkness, that I saw when I opened the door.

I blindly tried to find the switch, with my hand and finally go it. It buzzed noisily and only held dim lighting. My eyes widened, as I saw it. The room had obviously been occupied for a while since we had last been there. Which was a while, since being down here sucked majorly. All we had here where our 2 cars, an old fridge we rarely used, and some old junk. Yet it looked as if someone had, been living here and had had the munchies big time as crackers and soda bottles were piled up neatly in a corner. A roach slithered past my foot and crawled toward the pile of trash. I crushed it with my foot, before it knew what hit him.

"Sorry little feller, its either you family of roaches living here or my family of humans…I like mine better." I murmured apologetically, a frown upon my face.

I opened up the fridge and a grin overtook my face in lightning speed. Cold beer cans and other liquor bottles were in there, wet ice glistening on them. I grabbed about 8 and juggled them in my hands and headed back out, kicking the door shut with my foot.

"Look at what I found!" I yelled out in triumph, feeling like a big shot.

"Thanks Man!"

In a matter of moments, all the beers were gone. I scowled at the room.

"Sorry, dude. Here have mine." Caleb said. He was new to Florida, and held the unmistakable personality of honesty and innocence. It was clear on his face. Although most of us hear did not have our innocence intact still, it was a…nice feeling to have him around.

"Its alright. I should have known these _dogs. _" I said, jerking my thumb at the hoard of boys slacking off over the floor, know contently drinking beers while watching NFL Sports Plus. "I'll just go back down and get some more."

"I'll come with you!" he eagerly replied.

I chuckled, he sounded and keen, enthusiastic puppy, following his master around.

We walked in a comfortable silence down the hallway. When we reached the basement he was the first to speak, "So…I haven't seen your parents around…are they on vacation or something?" He casually asked.

My head snapped toward his. My messy ink black hair falling into my eyes. I surveyed his face, as he gathered some drinks into his arms. He paused as he saw me looking at him.

"What?" He said. Confusion written all over his face, like stamp. You have got to be kidding me, I thought. Part of me was proud and touched that the guys had kept their promise and not told him, but another part of me was slightly angry and annoyed that now, I had to tell him myself. Most of them had been with me when I had found out the news about it, so they new enough about it to not mention it at all…ever. I coughed, and cleared my throat before I said anything. Not trusting myself to speak just yet.

"Well," I said, not sure how to say it. I hadn't had to tell anyone other than Ashley, my sister, who had been the hardest. My grandparents had told the rest of our relatives. Saving me from sniffling like a girl, in front of the relatives I rarely even knew. I thought about how to say it. Minutes past and I still had no idea how to tell him and I could see him looking expectantly at me. Then a soft barely audible 'Oh' came from his direction. I slowly looked at him, my face a cold mask. I could feel it. Realization was upon his face like a kid who had been suspecting Santa Claus was not real, and awoken at night to see his parents wrapping presents.

"Yea." I said. I looked away.

"They're…" he trailed off.

"Dead." I finished, bluntly.

"Oh…" He seemed at loss for words. I mean wouldn't you be? The guy who seemed to be doing perfect at school, had no parents. I would be surprised too. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." I coughed as I noticed my voice had gone few tenors lower. "You didn't know."

I patted his back reassuringly, as I went back to collecting drinks, grabbing Vodka for my room tonight, since I would obviously need it now.

We collected our shares, and headed out to the door. "Umm the rest of 'em know don't they?" He said uncertainly.

"Yea." I replied back gruffly.

He nodded, at me. And kept on looking straight ahead as we walked.

"Umm listen Caleb. Just can you please not tell anyone else about it? I mean most of the school knows and stuff, but I don't want people to start talking about it all over again…Oh and don't feel bad they didn't tell you I just don't like my business going around like that… its hard you now?"

"Yea sure man…I understand…But were cool right?"

"Yea!" I smiled.

We walked back to the kitchen and dumped the cans into the fridge. Caleb gave a low whistle as the strange contents of the fridge were seen.

I chuckled, "Yea."

He started heading toward the door, and I said, "Imma go out for a walk…tell the guys for me."

"Sure."

I walked out into the hot Florida sun, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the hot sun.

I walked below the bright green, palm trees & sighed as I inhaled the fresh air. It tasted cold with a touch of the beach. I smiled in content. I walked for a while, thinking thoughts, and memories, and about future. I let my feet take me wherever they wanted, my eyes not paying attention at all. I ran my hand through my shaggy looking black hair, as it fell through my eyes. I chuckled, if mom had seen the way my hair had overtaken my regular buzzcutt hair.

My eyes suddenly watered, as I remembered how everything had been before the accident. We'd been the perfect family. Our Step-Dad working as a teacher at my school, mom owning her own boutique, that had been beginning to become well-known, Ashley being the head cheerleader at our school… Everything had been going perfect. And in one small moment everything had changed. _Everything. _It had been to fast for anyone to be able to stop it in any way. I took a deep breath as I struggled not to cry. If I had one wish, that would actually come true, unlike those phony Birthday or Santa Claus wishes, I would wish for my family back. For everything to be the way it was before. Before the idiot police officers had confused my stepfather, as a criminal, and shot out blindly. Before Ashley changed. Before everything I had been planning, had crashed around me like pieces. I felt as if I was in an ocean to deep for me to swim in alone. I felt like a lone survivor among a voyage-gone terribly wrong, and the tidal waves crashing down. Each wave a representation of the lost hope I had. Slowly falling, making me see, a new kind of deep ache and hopelessness that could not be cured with medicine. No Doctor or Therapist or anything, could ever fix it. A tear ran down my cheek. I remember Irwin, our stepfather, always telling Ashley and me: _Nobody gets to live life backward. Look ahead, that is where your future lies._ It had been his favorite quote by_ Ann Landers._

Maybe all I needed to do was try to forget. Maybe all I needed was a new start. A new life, a life where I could start fresh and new. A life where my family would be _alive_, but I knew I inly had one chance at life and this was it. I suddenly felt selfish. I paused and I thought. There were people out there who had it worst than I did. Some had no homes at all. Some who suffered from the hunger, I never did. Some who had no friends, or relatives at all. Some who had an even worst ache within, that mine couldn't ever compare with.

NO! It couldn't be possible. They probably had not had to see their stepfather, which had been able to fill the absent spot where their biological father had never been able to fill, slowly die, of heartbreak and damage. They had probably never seen their stepfather yell and nearly go insane as they all watched the nurses wheeling their loving, understanding mother into the Morgue. They hadn't had to see their mother, try to comfort them and tell them it was alight as she choked on her own blood, and gasped for air, trying not to leave us in this cruel world. They hadn't…I halted as silent tears poured down my cheeks and I realized I was sobbing. That was something I hadn't done since after my mother had died. My real father had always said: Act like a man Son! I certainly didn't feel like one at the moment. Yet I let the silent tears over take my face, my neck. They strangely felt comforting, and I embraced them. Wishing the tears would take the pain away.

I stopped. I looked up from the wooden, rusty bench where where my feet had taken me and stopped. I remembered Irwin's famous quote, which was engraved in his tombstone and on top of the classroom he once taught at for 15 years: _Nobody gets to live life backward. Look ahead, that is where your future lies._

I thought about it. I apprehended that I was not making things better by reliving the past over and over again. I needed to move forward. I knew I wouldn't be able to forget the past, no matter how much I tried or wished, it'd always be engraved in my memory till the day I was reunited with them.

I took in my surroundings and I realized I was in my grandparent's neighborhood, sitting on the bench we would always sit at during picnics. I smiled and looked around the small neighborhood park. Whenever Ashley's and mines grandparents took care of us for a while we'd come here and fight over the swings. As I looked at the swings then I remembered those days clearly. I smiled.

I rubbed the wetness out of my face and made myself a promise, a pledge that I would try my hardest to keep. I would not look back at the past and let it keep me from moving on; I would try my hardest to move forward.

I took a deep breath and tipped my head back to look at the sky, something I hadn't done in a long while. I was in the middle of seeing a dog, when I saw a very pretty brunette, walking a white poodle puppy, which had too much enthusiasm for the girl to handle, from what I could tell...

"Ivory, hold on! Hold on!" She squealed as the dog pulled her toward another dog with a quick run. I watched them amused. I chuckled; I honestly did not know poodles could run with such speed. I watched them for a while, along with some other strangers, whose attention had also been captured my the mud covered dog and beautiful red faced girl. It seemed she was entertainment to them all, as she ran around the park, apologizing profusely when she or the dog ran into someone. I found myself laughing with them, more than I could possibly imagine, since the day before the accident.

As she ran around the park like an amateur dog walker, I noticed she was unseasonably pale. It was different from the other tan bodies in Florida, which were tan year round. I noticed she was also very thin, as in extreme model thin. I frowned, to me it seemed… unnatural. She also had blue capris on and which somehow went well with her skin tone. She had a white and dark blue striped tank top on with a light gray cardigan on. She looked beautiful.

After nearly an hour of both of them running around like madmen, the dog tugged tiredly tugged its owner toward me. I was confused for a second. Was the dog some sort of psychic? How did it know I wanted to look at the brown haired beauty with a closer view? Then I noticed the puddle of water next to my feet, which the dog was eying thirstily.

It pounced on it, causing water to spray all over me and the poor girl. She gasped and quickly said, "I am so sorry!"

Her already pink flushed cheeks were turning redder; she was starting to resemble a tomato. I chuckled and said, "It's alright."

"Oh gosh. I feel so bad."

"No don't be. It was an accident, and clearly not your fault." I eyed the poodle mockingly. She laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells.

She sat herself tiredly on the bench next to me. She sighed loudly, and patted her hair. She suddenly groaned,

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically.

"Nothing." She sighed. "I must look like a human tomato though." She threw me a tired smile.

"No you don't." I assured her, although, if she did turn a shade of red darker she would look like Elmo's sister with Auburn hair…

She smiled and closed her eyes. It was then that I saw the deep bags beneath her wide eyes. It looked as if she suffered from insomnia.

"So your walking your dog?" I said.

"My moms" she corrected me with a smile.

"Are you from here?" I asked, unable to repress my curiosity.

"No I'm not." She said flatly. A sad look flitted over her face, before she visibly tried to compose herself, although the pain was still visible in her eyes. She cleared her throat and adjusted herself so she was looking at me directly. She then stared at me. And I stared right back.

She sighed and finally said. "I'm from this really small town in Washington state, I moved there a little over a year ago from Phoenix, Arizona…" She told me all about her past life, it somehow looked as if she had only told her past story to a only a few. I instantly felt comfortable with her. We just clicked. And I new it was a start of a long trusting friendship.

When she finished her story, I felt as if I'd known her my entire life, and not just met her a couple of hours earlier. I somehow felt as if I could trust her with, my personal stuff too, not all of it…but most of it.

I told her just about everything. I felt as if I was baring my soul to a friend, not a complete stranger. She was a very attentive when I spoke. I missed talking to Ashley like this. I wondered where she was. We were soon laughing and cracking jokes. I figured out not only was she beautiful, but she had the brains too.

Needless to say we exchanged phone numbers, as soon as her dog became hungry and began digging through the trashcan. Nearly toppling the trash's entire contents all over us.

I smiled as I remembered that day. It was the main turning point in my life you could say, the climax in a story.

I suddenly heard a knock on the large wooden door leading to my room. I called out, "Come in."

Bella peeked her head in and murmured, "Are you busy?"

I looked around in a joking matter and said, "I don't think so."

She smiled, and came in wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas, Maggie and I had gotten her for her last birthday. "Trying to look young Miss. Swan? I think it might be a little to late for that…" I laughed, as she turned red. I was rolling around on the bed laughing when Bella started hitting me with the pillows that decorated my bed.

"Hey!" I protested, while giggling on my side.

"Bella," I said as she took a break to take a deep breath. "You're as weak as you are clumsy."

Her response was a pillow slap. She screeched in frustration.

I got up from the other side of the bed and said, "So what did you want again?" I said smiling.

"Oh!" Bella cried out, "Umm well I was going to tell you at dinner, but I was thinking about Maggie…you know? Well umm…today at Ben and Jerry's we saw an odd looking man…"

**Mkay well it took me a long while to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review Please! ;]3-AnnieSam123**


	5. Must read :

**Must Read**

Hey everyone I have some awful news right now.

Well to tell you the truth I had most of the new chapters done and was ready to post them up, but then me and my sister got into a fight and she deleted my user from the computer where all of my chapters and new ideas for the stories were.

I am so deeply sorry. I literally have been crying my eyes out for the past 3 hours. I am just so angry and miserable, sonce this isn't the first time she's done this.

So basically I won't be updating till the _next month_, because I have to do all of my homework that i had to do over christmas break which were Eight _10,000_ word essays over again since they were also saved into the computer and now they are gone.

So now i have to do over those essays too.

And that's going to take some time since there are so many tests coming up and my mind is just going to be so hectic and full of things, there won't be time for me to write.

I am so sorry, but I just felt you all should know.

**-Annie :[**


End file.
